Truth or dare
by Alligood
Summary: Okay, I know that this isn't the most ORIGINAL topic...but I really think I can make it original with my ideas. Trust me, this will be SOO funny!
1. Start of the game

The most EMBARRASING game in the world!!

BPOV

"No Alice you can't make me!"

"Oh yes, yes I can."

"This is worse than shopping," Bella gripped.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun! Trust me. Hasn't Edward already told you not to bet against me?" Alice said while pulling me into the living room. We all sat down around the coffee table and started the horrible game of Truth or Dare. "I'll start. Bella, truth or dare?"

Great. She decides to start the game with me, this is an embarrasement waiting to happen. I wonder which will be safer. By the look on Edwards face niether will be good. I guess I'll choose truth. "Truth" As soon as I answered, She got this evil grin on her face. I knew right then that I had chosen the wrong one.


	2. An embarrasing truth

"Okay," She stealidly grinned, "What was your most embarrasing moment?"

Oh boy...This will not be pretty...I can imagine it now, 5 vampires rolling on the floor laughing their butts off.

"Well, it was about a year before I moved here. I was in class and some of the kids around me decided to make it a 'take advantage of the klutz' day," I got the worst look on my face as I remembered that day, "At first the pranks were harmless. One was pulling my chair away from me when I sat down so i fell, and another one was making me trip, but towards the end of the day, they got kinda mean." All of their faces were on me, waiting for it to come, _Just get it over with Bella_ I thought to myself.

"So the worst prank was?" Emmett asked sounding impatient.

"At lunch...some guys jumped up on the tables at lunch and pretended to be me. It was horrible, I had to run out of the cafeteria to get away from it."

"So they were like falling over and tripping and that sort of stuff?" This time it was Alice who asked.

"Yeah"

And then there was the laughing.

"Hey! Hello?" I tried to say, but they couldn't hear me over their laughing. "HEY!!!" I screamed. That shut them up.

"Yes?" Edward asked in his lovely velvet voice. Even he was laughing, that made it totally embarrasing.

"Can I change my answer?"

"What to sweety?"

"Right now.."

**A.N. hey guys, i need sum ideas(and yes when im not typing/talking i dont really care about grammer or watever) anywho, i need ideas of whose gonna be next and wat they should do...plz and thank you!**


	3. Emmett loves his guys!

**AN: hey ppl, sorry if i confused u, when i ended that last chapter i meant that her most embarrasing moment was right then..when they were all laughing at her, sorry if that confused sum ppl, i kinda realized that after i put it on there**

"Okay, my turn" I said glancing at everyone. This is gonna be a hard choice. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"DARE!! Of course! Did you honestly think that I would wimp out?"

"Haha Emmett...You're not gonna like this at all..." Alice started giggling. Obviously she had seen a vision of it already.

"Okay, Emmett i dare you to go to the mall dressed in skinny jeans and a tight shirt with heels on...oh and by the way you have to let Rose and Alice do your hair and makeup...and hit on the gayest guy that you see."

His face was scared and confused...Edward started laughing, obviously Emmett was thinking something funny. He just glared at me, and to my surprise, Rosalie jumped up eager to see her 'husband' dressed up like a girl and hit on a guy. This was going to be very interesting.

A few minutes later Emmett came out and it was hilarious. He had on VERY skinny gray jeans and a hot pink top, along with hot pink 3 inch heels. He stumbled along to us and continued to glare. The room was far from quiet...Everyone was booming with laughter. Even when kind, gentle, loving Esme came in the room to see all of the commotion she started to giggle, and then it turned into uncontrollable laughter like the rest of us. After about ten minutes of this, we all caught our breathes(or at least i did, nobody else HAD to breathe) and we headed towards our cars.

We arrived shortly due to their reckless driving, and headed inside.

After we walked towards the food mart, we all sat at a table, and alice went into vision mode.

"Over there," Aliced pointed to a guy dressed in all shades of pink. "He is the guy that i saw."

Emmett just stared at the guy in amazement. He obviously didn't understand how someone would dress like that on their own will. Finally he sighed, and slowly headed over to where this guy was.

"Hi! LIke OMG! We match. I was just looking at you over there and my friends were like 'ooh that guy is cute you should go for him' so here i am Im Em Em and I was like totally wondering if maybe we should go out sometime!!!" Emmett seemed to say in one breathe. The gay guy just stared at him in awe and confusion. I could tell that he was surprised, but then he answered.

"Um...Like totally!! You are cute like maybe movie and a dinner? would that like be okay? i mean I've been out with ALOT of guys and like i was enjoying being single and you know how it is you hang out with all your girlfriends and just like shop till you drop!! IM SO EXCITED JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!" The guy said with the same excited but it was deffinatley more hilarious.

We were all giggling and trying our best to hold it in, but it was really hard.

He came back giving us all death glares. Then the famous uncontrollable laughter came. We were all getting funny looks but we didn't really care. It was so hilarious. I half-way expected Emmett to break the date or something along the lines of that...but he didn't, and obviously he has a date this friday by what Edward told me. I glanced at Rose thinking that maybe she would hate me for forcing Emmett to kinda cheat on her, but she was laughing harder than anyone else. That was shocking.

"I totally hate you guys for this, that was worse than you're little truth Bella!!" Emmett growled. Edward positioned herself in front of me slightly, and Emmett backed off but was still glaring. "Oh well, it's over i guess. Now it's my turn. But i deffinately think we should stay in the mall for a few people's dares or truths, it will be funnier" He said grinning"

"Edward, truth or dare?" Edward beamed, obviously he was getting back at me through Edward.


	4. Authors note

AN: Okay, im just getting started and i want to thank Ya'll for my reviews and the first day i posted it i got more reviews and favorite story alerts than i thought i would. Just thank yall so much!

Disclaimer: i forgot to mention that i dont own twilight or any of the characters...so im saying it now...I DONT OWN IT!! remember that


	5. White and Nerdy and Tatoos

"Um...Dare!" Edward said cautiously, i guess Emmett was blocking his mind from Edward.

"Haha, wrong choice bro" Emmett grinned

Edward POV

Uh oh...

"NO EMMETT!! THATS HORRIBLE!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" I roared, there was no way i was going to do this

"Do what honey?" Bella said with fake sweetness, she must want to know what was going on.

"Edward has to streak through the mall screaming 'IM WHITE AND NERDY'"

Bella surpressed a giggle, but it wasn't working. They were all laughing..Again. This was going to be tough, i mean, its not like i WANT Bella to see my naked!!

Then suddenly Bella became very quiet. She was in deep thought. And then finally, a grin grew on her face. And she started laughing again.

"What were you thinking about Bella?"

"Oh nothing..." She was lying

"Tell me"

"Too embarrassing"

"I still want to know" Then i noticed everyone got quiet and was listening.

"Well...I was trying to imagine what it would look like..."

Oh...that was wat she was thinking, i knew what she was talking about. I sighed

"I guess you'll never know unitll you see" I said in horror and discust, i was going to kill Emmett.

Then a new roar of laughter came, even worse than the first time.

They dragged me into the bathroom, and stripped me of all clothing, even my socks.

"I guess its time to get this over with..." I said, although i didnt want to.

Then i slowly walked out to my doom...

**(haha, i was going to end it and make ya'll wait till tomorrow, but i decided not too)**

I decided in an instant that walking wasn't going to cut it, i ran out, trying to make Bella not see me so well.

"IM WHITE AND NERDY!!!" I screamed out nearly 8 different times while running. Everyone was laughing and thinking very inappropiate thougths.

_whoa! nice butt!!_

_he might be white and nerdy..but he is HOTT!_

_What a package!!!_

_Dude, my girlfriend better stop staring_

_I deffinately look better than that, ask all the women that dated me_

I finally stormed into the bathroom and changed quickly. Then i came out, none of my family was quiet, and Bella just stared at me with shock. Then she finally busted out laughing. It was like this for atleast 20 minutes, then they stopped.

"Okay, my turn" Then i got an evil grin, and made sure i didn't decide wat i was going to do yet, so she couldn't see what was going to happen.

"Alice, truth or dare?"

Alice POV

Hmm..he hasn't made up his mind yet. I wonder what he's up too. Then it hit me like a rock, he was going to ask me about the most embarrasing moment of my life, and i just couldn't have that. Nobody could know that i was the one that ripped up those magazines of jaspers...he just thought it was Emmett.

I decided to go for the safe choice "Dare"

"You're going to regret it" He said evilly, then his plan came to me.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WONT BE ABLE TO SHOP ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLZ PLZ PLZ DONT MAKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alice, its called makeup, and besides, tatoos dont last long on vampires, only a week"

"You're evil Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, very evil indeed"

"Alice, You have to let Emmett tatoo 'i hate shopping' on your forehead"

"With pleasure" Emmett said evilly while dragging me to the tatoo shop near us.

Bella POV

She came out with a horrified expression.

"Im going to kill you all in a slow and painful death!"

But that shout only made the laughing begin.


	6. Rosalie goes goth

Alice POV

"ITS NOT FUNNY!!" i roared but they still kept laughing.

"Yes..." Edward said gasping for his useless air.

"It..." Emmett copied.

"IS!!"Bella gasped after screaming.

And they all continued laughing.

Then they stopped abruptly, while i pretended to have a vision.

"Alice what do u see?" They said at once

"I see that ya'll just got fooled, haha" I giggled

"Ugh, meany" Bella sighed. "Alice, you better continue the game before i loose my breath laughing again"

"Ok, Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm feeling brave today"

Bella POV

"Oh trust me Rose. You're gonna have to be, I think we all need to take a step back though..." Edward stated, obviously being cautious and at the same time he was giggling.

"huh?"

"Rosalie.." Alice hesitated. "You have to let Jasper, Emmett, and Edward take you into hot topic to dress you up in guy clothes. Underwear, shoes, necklaces, the works"

"HUH?!?" Rosalie yelled. She was not happy

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DRESS UP AS A GUY? YOU ARE SO STUPID! IM LEAVING!"

"You have to rose" Emmett said, grabbing her arms.

"LET ME GO!!"

"Sorry Rosalie" Now it was Jasper that grabbed her. She calmed down, but she was still vicious.

"NO!"

"Stop it Rose, you pick it, you have to do it. No exceptions. Atleast you didn't have to run around naked listening to those peoples vile thoughts" Edward scowled while helping Jasper and Emmett drag her across the mall. And yet again, there were people giving weird looks.

2 hours later

The boys returned hiding Rose from view.

They stepped aside in merciless glee.

Everyone gasped. It was even funnier than we expected.

Rose stood sulkily mortified. Her ears were peirced with many many studs all ending in a horrifyingly big gage. Her face peirce with studs. The shirt she wore was solid black with a skull branded right across her right shoulder. Her jeans were also black baggy and ripped. Numerous chains swung and clinked as she walked slowly towareds them. The converses were black and even the long sleeved shirt she wore under her baggy shirt was black. She looked like a walking chain factory.

"You're dead" Was all Rosalie said. And for once, we actually held our laughter, in fear of us being torn to shreds. Edward stood protectivly in front of me. Knowing I was the most fragile(which really sucked).

"Jasper. Truth or dare?"


	7. Horrified Jasper

Jasper POV

You know, if i chose truth... i might be...

I couldn't think any more, i was getting major emotional waves from everyone, and it was very annoying. Rosalie was furious, and so was Edward because of Rosalie's reactional around Bella. Then everyone else was very anxious. This made it impossible for me to think clearly.

"Dare" i said in an outburst.

UH OH!

What have i done? i just made the most bone-head mistake ever!!

"Jasper, you have to make a guy flirt with Bella and Alice." Rosalie said in triumpth.

"NO! Alice is my wife and Edward would kill me then bring me back and kill me again!!"

"He's right you know, i would kill him" Edward hissed staring Rose and then me.

"You have to do it ya know, no matter who gets killed" That was Emmett trying to see what this dare would come too.

I sighed, and so did Edward following my lead.

_I won't let it get to far, i promise you Edward_

_If you haven't noticed im not to excited about Alice doing this either._

_The sooner this is done, the sooner we can forget about it, okay?_

He nodded.

"Okay, Alice, Bella, come on" I said defeated. this can not be good.


	8. Jasper and Rosalie are dead JK or am i?

**OMG! OVER FIFTY REVIEWS! YAY! i wont review next time till sixty tho sticks out tounge so if u want another review after this, then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

I walked over to the food court, with alice and bella behind me.

I don't care what Edward said. He is still going to kill me...

Wait, if I make some really geeky guys flirt with them...It won't be so bad, will it?

And then, Alice and Bella will kill Rosalie!

Muhahaha, my plan will work perfectly!!

Alice POV

Jasper got this really evil look on his face. I'm actually scared of him for once. This is not going to end very well. Is it?

Just then i stopped and as a vision came to me:

_This really geeky guy was walking over to Bella and I._

_He had a pocket-protector and all!_

_"OH MY GOSH! That's Eric!" Bella half-whispered, half-yelled._

"JASPER HALE!" I screamed.

Bella POV

Alice stopped and went into vision mode. Two seconds later she looked horrified and yelled at Jasper.

"Sorry Alice"

"Can't you atleast get someone that we might ENJOY being flirted with?"

"Who said that he was going to be doing all the flirting?"

Alice gasped.

"You...Wouldn't!"

"Sorry Alice. Don't you think i have to get back at rosalie somehow?"

"HOW IS THIS GONNA GET BACK AT ROSALIE!" Alice roared

"Whats going on?!?!" I asked.

"JASPER IS GONNA MAKE US FLIRT WITH ERIC YORKIE!"

Now I gasped.

"HE WOULDN'T!"

"I'm sorry Alice and Bella. I have too. If i didn't do this, then you wouldn't want to kill Rosalie along with me. And Bella, anything you say goes with Edward."

Alice and I sighed at once.

Then i turned to Alice and said "I don't get why we have to be in this situation in the first place"

"I know right"

At that moment, Eric walked over to Alice and I.

"OH MY GOSH! That's Eric!"

"I knew you would say that" Alice muttered.

Jasper POV

This is gonna work better than i thought. And I know, im supposed to be upset, but it might be funny. All i have to do is act like i hate it. It won't be that hard because Alice and Bella will be furious.

Eric walked over in all his glory. Pocket Protecter in his shirt pocket, Glasses on with duck tape at the nose. As he walked he straightened his tie, and glanced at my alice and edward's bella and smiled. I then controlled all three of their emotions to make them immensly lust-filled.

I guess I did a too good of job, because just then Eric's lips were on Bella's.

And then Alice's.

I lost my cool.

They stopped. I screamed "DARE OVER!"

Alice and Bella followed me back. All three of us had horrified expressions on our face. To make matters worse, my siblings had seen the whole thing! Now they were laughing except for Edward.

"I take it back. Your dead." Was all he said.

"So is Rosalie." Alice and Bella said at once.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I said.


End file.
